The Pure Love That Sets All of Us Free
by tanaka2000
Summary: An Alternate Ending to Inuyasha - The Final Act. A happily ever after for Inukag fans and an apotheosis (tragic-romantic) for Inukik fans.


**The Pure Love That Sets All of Us Free**

INTRODUCTION

The reason I write this alternate ending for Inuyasha - The Final Act is because in my opinion the original ending is insufficient in giving the appropriate happiness for the three protagonist characters, Inuyasha, Kikyō, and Kagome.

I make some alterations to the original story plot & concepts.

I deliberately don't elaborate some of the supporting characters, because my emphasis is on the three aforementioned characters.

The poetry which is presented in this work is based upon my work on: crypticpoetry(wordpress blog).

IN THE MEIDŌ

Kagome finds herself being enveloped by the darkness of the all-consuming meidō, for the first time in her life she feels afraid of the dark. A voice is reverberating in the darkness, "Make a wish, make a wish, wish to see Inuyasha again, and you'll be saved from this eternal darkness".

Suddenly, she hears Inuyasha calling for her. "Don't make a wish Kagome!, he says. She screams his name repeatedly, hoping that he will find her. Finally Inuyasha successfully tears down the veil of darkness that separates them.

For the first time Inuyasha realizes how much Kagome means to him. He puts his hands on her shoulders and starts to calm her down, "It is alright, Kagome; I'm here now".

Kagome's catches sight of Kikyō. She is in a mortal battle with a multitude of yōkai. She utters her name instinctively, "Kikyō...". Upon hearing that, Inuyasha follows her gaze, and he too sees Kikyō. Apparently her soul is not at peace after all, the Tama has taken her soul to replace Midoriko's.

When Kikyō sees Inuyasha, she gets distracted and one of the yōkai manages to hurt her, she falls on her knee, but still able to immediately destroys the yōkai with her bow. Seeing Kikyō is in distress, Inuyasha looks at Kagome and says, "Kagome, I am sorry, but I must save Kikyō", and he leaps to her rescue. Using his powerful Backlash Wave he manages to ward off the yōkai for the time being.

Reunited again, they look upon each other's face lovingly. Inuyasha asks Kikyō, "What is going on, why are you here?". Kikyō explains that the Tama took her soul to continue the eternal battle between a fallen miko and a reprobate hanyō.

Upon hearing that, Inuyasha is furious, he reiterates his final promise to her, "I'll not allow that to happen, I'll protect you forever, even if that means I must be trapped here for eternity!". Kikyō is so touched by Inuyasha's words, says, "Really Inuyasha, you would sacrifice your life for me?". Inuyasha replies, "My life is always yours, as yours is mine".

He embraces her tightly in his arms and then they kiss affectionately. All the memories of their togetherness flash before his eyes; he finally realizes that his fate all along is to be with Kikyō, both in life and in death. As he reaffirms in his heart, his willingness to follow Kikyō into the underworld, a sphere of purity starts to emanate from their bodies.

Kagome watches that from afar, of course is sad. Knowing that she will lose her loving Inuyasha forever, she starts to cry. Suddenly, she realizes that she is paralysed and suspended in mid-air. Her soul begins to leave her and entering Kikyō's body. Strangely, she is still fully conscious. Takes her a while to realize that she is in a spiritual barrier created by Kikyō to protect her from what about to happen.

The sphere of purity expands exponentially, the Tama is shocked. It realizes that because it was created by lust, then the only thing powerful enough to destroy it utterly is an act of pure and unselfish love. The Tama tries its best to shield itself from the still expanding sphere of purity, to no avail. It is finally purified. When the sphere envelops Kagome, she can feel its warmth and serene atmosphere. Naraku too is enveloped by the sphere, moments before being purified, his now cleansed heart, finally at peace.

THE FINAL FAREWELL

The sphere consumes the whole meidō, purifies it, and then it bursts out into the realm of man. All of Inuyasha's friends now are seeing a blinding light that appears out from nowhere. They too soon engulf by the sphere. Strangely, the sphere doesn't purify Sesshōmaru, Kirara, and Shippō, an indication that it is somehow conscious in its action.

Miroku soon sees Inuyasha and Kikyō at the centre of the sphere, "There", he points out. Everybody now realizes that it is their pure love for each other that creates this sphere of purity and that the Tama has been destroyed completely. They too see Kagome is suspended in a spiritual barrier.

Inuyasha then mentally sends a farewell message to all his friends, "Farewell my friends, all of you have taught me the true value of trust and friendship. I'll never forget it, farewell ...". He then, throws his sheathed Tessaiga to Sesshōmaru and tells him, "Tessaiga is now yours to keep. Use it appropriately, do not abuse it, you crazy furball!". Sesshōmaru takes the sword with his right hand with still an insouciant countenance.

Moments before their bodies dissolve into orbs of souls, Kikyō sends a mental message to Kagome, "Do not be sad, Kagome. You'll see you beloved Inuyasha again. This time nothing shall tear you apart, both of you shall have a peaceful and happy life together, I promise you that, trust me, child". Kagome cries when she hears that. Inuyasha asks Kagome to understand the choice which he takes and to forgive him for breaking her heart. She answers him mentally, "I release you ... go in peace ... farewell, my Inuyasha ... I always love you!"

Their souls now are soaring into heaven, brightly merging into one. Sesshōmaru with a smile on his face says, "Farewell ... brother ...". Kaede also sees the bright light from her village. She immediately senses her sister's aura. Sensing the happiness in her aura, she cries. "The both ends of the thread of fate have been reunited, adieu you two", she says with a content countenance.

Kagome too is slowly dissipating from view, but before she finally disappears from sight, she manages to say farewell to all her friends.

Moments later ... the light disappears and ... silence ...

500 YEARS LATER IN THE HEISEI ERA

Kagome suddenly finds herself at the bottom of the Bone Eater Well. Looking up, she realizes that she is home. She starts to cry vehemently, then she hears her mother's voice, "What's the matter child? Climb up and then we shall talk about it". She climbs out from the well and then she hugs her mother, still crying, "I lost him, mother ... I lost my beloved Inuyasha ...". Her mother tries her best to soothe her, but she knows how painful it must be for her daughter.

THREE YEARS LATER

Every year on the anniversary of Inuyasha's death, Kagome would stand in front of the Time Tree and starts to reminisce everything again, how they met and finally how she lost him forever.

This year however is going to be different from the previous years. As she standing there, a gentle and familiar voice catches her, "Excuse me, is this the Higurashi Shrine?', that young man says.

When she turns to the direction of the voice, she is shocked. There standing in front of her is a handsome young man who is the image of Inuyasha. Instinctively, she utters his name, "Inuyasha, is this really you?". The young man is also equally shocked, replies "My name is Taro Watanabe, I am here for the job as the priest's assistance!, What's your name?", she replies, "Kagome".

Then, he opens his satchel and says, "This might interest you". He shows her a hanging scroll that according to him is his family's heirloom.

As he unscrolls the painting, Kagome is surprised. It is a painting of Inuyasha and Kikyō, who according to Taro were friends of his ancestors. "They are Inuyasha and Kikyō. They lived during the Sengoku Jidai. He was a yōkai and she was a miko", he says.

Kagome then focuses her sight to the poetry written on bottom right corner of the scroll. According to Taro that poetry was dedicated by his ancestors to the couple in the painting.

**Unchanging Love**

The thread of fate between them may be entangled, convoluted, stretched, or even seemingly broken,

yet,

being faced by the purity of their love,

even when the thread is traversing the untraversable ocean of time, they shall find each other again.

The unbreakable thread between them shall not be undone, not even by the hands of time.

Unchanging love endures eternally.

(For our dearest friends, Inuyasha and Kikyō)

(From Miroku and Sango)

Upon reading that, Kagome starts to remember what Kikyō said to her all those years ago, "Do not be sad, Kagome. You'll see you beloved Inuyasha again. This time nothing shall tear you apart, both of you shall have a peaceful and happy life together, I promise you that, trust me, child". Gently she says, "Thank you Kikyō..."

As Taro and Kagome gaze each other's eyes, anyone can feel the deep attraction between them. Her grandfather who apparently watches their encounter for a while can clearly feel an aura of happiness emanating from her granddaughter. He says, "Finally, the both ends of the thread of fate have been reunited". He then shouts, "Taro, I have some works for you to finish!".

As Taro runs toward her grandfather, he looks back one more time and gently smile at her. At that moment, Kagome realizes that everything will be alright now, Inuyasha has found her again.


End file.
